


What limitations got us into

by FullSun_Hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Criticize me, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing, Jealous Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jealousy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Na Jaemin, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSun_Hyuck/pseuds/FullSun_Hyuck
Summary: Jealous Donghyuck and oblivious Mark..I'm really bad at writing summaries
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	What limitations got us into

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but I hope it helped u to waste ur time lol
> 
> I'd love to read ur comments( comment down whatever u want ^^)

When Mark walked into his room he didn't expect his roommate, Donghyuck to be sitting on his bad, staring previously at the door but now at him, with his expression unreadable, almost blank. Mark smiled at him awkwardly, a little weirded out by the younger's dullness. Donghyuck kept on staring at him as he dropped his bag near the door and went to his bed, sitting on it and looking at the younger one more time before grabbing his laptop and turning it on. Now Mark was wondering if anything had happened to his younger friend and when he tried to ask, his words got stuck in his throat as he looked up to peep his face. Donghyuck looked kinda creepy like that and Mark had no idea of what to do.

Normally, the younger was extremely energetic and often ran up to him like a puppy as an act of greeting. If not, then he smiled or waved at him and asked about his day. But now, the younger was just sitting on his bed like an owl, his glazing eyes following Mark's movements, face indifferent.

Donghyuck and Mark met a year and a half ago. They got paired as dorm roommates and got along pretty well. Though they were close, some things were off-limits. Skinship, for example. On one hand, Donghyuck, a touchy person he was, loved being affectionate. And Mark, on the other hand, didn't fancy being a target of affection, well, at least that's what he told Donghyuck 5 months into their friendship. It wasn't like they didn't touch at all because they cuddled during their movie marathons and Donghyuck kissed his cheek on his birthday. He also held Donghyuck's head while the latter was throwing up into the toilet, running a high fever. He was the one nursing him for days while the younger was a coughing mess with red cheeks and sweaty forehead. So yeah, they were pretty close but had some limitations.

Donghyuck stared at him sometimes. He stared until Mark noticed and glared at him back, or turned his head away with his hand, trying not to show how those eyes made him feel. Often the stares were playful and mocking. However, today the look in Donghyuck's eyes was different from the ones he used to look at Mark with, as different as night and day.

When the staring became unbearable and the older felt suffocated, he took a deep breath and turned towards the younger, genuinely curious about his behavior - why are you staring?

If Mark expected to receive a decent answer from Donghyuck, man, was he wrong. The boy remained his eyes on Mark's face, his voice low and full of sarcasm  
-I don't know, why am I?

Mark sighed and slightly tilted his head to the right. He was already used to Donghyuck's sarcasm. He wasn't completely immune to it but knew better than to get mad at his wittiness.  
\- Well, how long do you plan on staring at me? you look kinda creepy – The older said as a matter of fact, focusing back on the screen of his laptop. No one had to know that he wasn't doing anything in it though, he was just trying to avoid awkwardness and by the looks of it, he was successfully failing at it. The atmosphere in the room wasn't so friendly. They both could feel it but only one of them knew the reason - Lee Donghyuck  
\- Are you really bothered by me looking at you?  
-I'm not bothered by you looking at me, I'm bothered by the fact that you are trying to suck my soul out of my body  
\- At least I'm not touching you – the younger scoffed  
Mark raised his brows, feeling more confused than the first time he had entered the room and crossed eyes with neutral faced Donghyuck.  
\- I don't understand- Mark trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows and sticking his lips out.  
\- I said at least I'm not touching you  
\- And why did you say that?  
\- I don't know, why did I?  
\- Why are you talking about touching all of a sudden? Can you..like...stop being difficult for a minute?  
\- I'm not being difficult, it's you I can't deal with!  
\- I've done nothing wrong. what is wrong with you?  
\- With me? What is wrong with you?

They were practically yelling at each other at this point. The younger seemed very upset and Mark was trying to remember anything he might have irked Donghyuck with. He really, really tried to remember anything, maybe it was the younger's birthday and he had forgotten about it. No, his birthday was in June, 3 months later. But if that wasn't the case, then why was Donghyuck throwing a tantrum? After thinking for a while and not coming up with any probable reason, Mark asked in a soft voice if he seriously had done something to make him agitated, trying not to worsen the younger's mood.  
But guess what? Donghyuck felt extremely sad, angry and agitated and Mark's concerned voice and face weren't helping him. He wanted to maintain his attitude for at least 15 minutes. Despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for a while, he still kept on being the stubborn person he was, acting immature and not answering the Canadian boy properly although he could see that little by little, Mark was becoming more and more worried? Annoyed? He didn't know. What the worst part of all of it was, was the fact that the older was painfully oblivious to everything and the reason for Donghyuck's anger.

The younger continued looking at him stubbornly and Mark couldn't help but feel like he was being provoked. But for what, he didn't know. Also if there was any reason Donghyuck would already have said it, right? Anyway, he felt like arguing with the younger was pointless, so he stood up from his bed and closed his laptop with a snap.  
\- I'm going out- he announced, not sparing Donhyuck a glance.  
-Don't come back- the younger retorted bitterly, not being able to hold back the frustration he'd been holding in for a few hours. Mark looked at him with piercing eyes, teasing his inner cheek with his tongue. Feeling fed up to the back teeth, he chided – call me when you want to act your age. I'm gonna stay over Jungwoo's  
Watching Mark walking towards the door, Donghyuck shot up on his feet, placing his hands on his hips.  
-To Jungwoo? - he called after him, making Mark stop in his track, turning around to face the younger. He sighed and squeezed shut his eyes, sliding both of his hands into his hair, messing it up.  
-Donghyuck, what does Jungwoo have to do here now?  
\- I don't know, what doe-  
-don't even finish it!- the older cried out. At this point he felt like going crazy, actually wanting to punch the younger in his (pretty)face.  
Donghyuck pouted like he was offended. With quick steps, he walked to the older and grasped Mark's biceps while the latter gaped at him, perplexed, his anger transforming into nonplus. Before Mark could say a word the younger tugged on his arm and nearly dragged him to his bed, sitting down and pulling him down on his lap. Mark immediately tried to stand up only to be held down by the younger – what the hell, Donghyuck?  
\- You're not going anywhere!  
\- That's none of your business, let me go!  
Mark struggled against him, trying to free himself but Donghyuck was squeezing him so firmly that he wouldn't be able to escape without hurting the latter, which he didn't want to.  
-You like sitting on Jungwoo's lap but feel uncomfortable when it comes to me?- the younger forced out while trying to overpower and block all of Mark's attempts to free himself. Mark ceased down soon after, breathing out -It's different!  
\- How is it different? Do I hold your hand differently? Or hug you differently?  
\- Donghyuck why are you saying those things? What's gotten into you? - the older glared down at him.  
\- Listen- Donghyuck started, voice and expression serious- usually, people who study professional writing are really smart, well...most of them are very smart and you, Mark, are pretty dumb. It's painful to look at you being so oblivious.  
\- if you want to tell me anything just say it, I'm tired of you being a pain in the ass! \- Donghyuck didn't reply to him, only looking at the door in front of them as if he was deep in thought. Mark couldn't do anything but wait for him. He observed Donghyuck's face, hazel eyes, small and pinchable nose, and plump, heart-shaped lips. His cheeks looked squishy and Mark wanted so badly to feel them against the palms of his hands but he was angry at Donghyuck and himself for thinking about touching his face. After a while, he asked in a soft, low voice if he would let him go, hoping that the younger would be calmer if he asked nicely and agree with him.  
At the very moment the first word escaped his mouth, Donghyuck's gaze shifted onto his face. The Contemplation was completely gone from his eyes, jocular glint filling them now.  
\- I don't know, let me think- he answered mockingly and made a thinking face, not weakening his hold on Mark's waist. He then shook his head from side to side- no can do - and smiled like he wasn't invading Marks' personal space, who wanted to free himself so desperately that he was one the verge of punching younger in the face but oh, right, he couldn't move his hands above his wrists. His patience was wearing thin - DONG-  
-UNTIL! - the latter cut him off with a screech, devilish smile embellishing his face. Mark could almost see a light bulb above his head.  
-Until what? -the older rolled his eyes. Seriously when would all this come to an end? He didn't want anyone clinging to him like a slug.  
\- Until you kiss me- Then Donghyuck said those words, smiling, tiny wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. He tapped on his right cheek with his pointer finger( and quickly placed it back around the other's waist, he couldn't just let him go that easily now, could he?) and puckered his lips in a kissing manner, sending Mark a flying kiss, causing his heart to skip a beat. Swallowing heavily, his adam's apple moved up and down, Donghyuck's eyes following its movements and then focusing them back on the elder's face. It wasn't like Mark had never thought about kissing Donghyuck, sometimes there were moments when he almost did it, barely being able to hold himself back. He wanted to kiss him, hug him and hold his hand, wanted to make Donghyuck smile(which he did). But something was holding him back. Doubt. Sometimes he thought that Donghyuck liked him too but never was completely sure about it. The younger was affectionate with almost all of his friends, holding their hands, hugging and sometimes forcibly kissing their cheeks, necks, and hands. He had kissed Mark only once and cuddled with him on their movie marathons, sometimes holding his hand as well but that was it. When the Canadian boy talked to their shared friend Jaemin about it, the younger of the two chuckled and answered that it was his fault. It was him who whined to Donghyuck about randomly touching him, telling him that he didn't like it and the younger, wanting anything but to bother his friend and roommate, stayed off, not invading Mark's personal space as often as he used to do before. The hope of Donghyuck possibly liking him never left him but neither did the fear of everything going downhill if he messed up.  
When Donghyuck got no response he shrugged and pressed his lips together, disappointment clear on his face- seems like you don't want to get up.  
Now, Mark was as confused as never. Was it him imagining things or was Donghyuck truly upset because of not getting a kiss? 

\- Kiss me and I will let you go- He repeated one more time, leaning his head on Mark's arm. His voice sounded sad but bitter- you have no problem with kissing Jungwoo, but don't want to kiss me? Not even if I promise to let you go?

\- Donghyuck, why are you mentioning Jungwoo in every sentence?  
\- I only mentioned him thrice -the other scoffed  
-That's not what matters at this moment, that doesn't answer my question  
\- Then what does matter?  
\- You letting me go  
-Or you kissing me?  
\- I'll punch you  
-Will you now?  
-You are invading my personal space  
\- Wasn't Jungwoo doing so?  
-Oh my god you are making me crazy  
\- Do you like that? Me making you crazy, I mean. That sounds good to me.  
\- Just punch me so I will blackout  
\- I can punch your cheek with my lips  
-Oh my god, what's gotten into you?  
\- God's tired, let him breathe - The younger rolled his eyes. ' god, if you are here, or if you exist at all, please help me deal with him, give me the strength to continue living with Lee Minhyung'  
Donghyuck was having a monologue with God in his head when Mark took a deep breath and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Donghyuck's cheek, catching him off guard causing his hold to soften around him. His eyes widened, jaw slack. Mark, seeing the opportunity to finally score the "freedom jackpot", swiftly stood up on his feet and was about to take a large step forward, when he felt arms circling his thighs and was thrown onto the bed, Donghyuck quick to climb on top of him, his hands gripping around Mark's arms, pinning them down.  
-Did you just kiss me?- He gaped at him, still not believing that Mark Lee, his friend, and roommate who was 'allergic' to his touches, really gave in and kissed him.  
\- I punched your cheek with my lips- Mark breathed out and pouted, trying not to show his shyness.  
-Canada- Donghyuck smiled in amusement- you caught me off guard for a moment. You see, it seems unfair to me that I was the only one receiving a kiss, so I will do you a favor and kiss you too, so we are even  
He made a kissy face, his eyes shining like he had little balls of sunshine in them. The sunshine that was burning the older little by little. His skin grew warmer and the rosy color softly spread on his cheeks. He could feel he was slowly losing himself, gawking at the younger from where he was lying beneath him. Mark wasn't sure if he wanted Donghyuck to free him anymore. But he was Mark Lee and his prideful self wouldn't admit that so he glanced up at the ceiling, faking a sigh.  
-What did I do to deserve a roommate like you?  
Donghyuck didn't waste time to answer him sassily, satisfied with himself.  
\- You must have done great things if you're roommates with someone as honorable as me. Now here comes my punch  
-Do you really have to ki-  
-Yes, now shut up I'm concentrating  
-You make no sense  
\- You sitting on Jungwoo's lap and kissing his dumb cheek doesn't make sense  
-Why are you mentioning that all the time?  
\- I know you're not dumb Mark- Donghyuck leaned down to Mark's face. Seeing his clear eyes from up to close made his heart swell with warmth. Then he looked at him straight into the eyes and in a low whisper, he said, his voice sounding like honey- You know what I think? If you wanted me to let you go, you would have escaped very easily from me. You've always been stronger than me, Mark. Why didn't you just push me away hard enough if you didn't want me to hold you in the way I did?  
Mark froze. Yes, Donghyuck was right. He was stronger than the younger. He felt like a mouse caught in trap and Donghyuck had to admit that he looked like a really cute mouse. The younger smirked in satisfaction. Mark didn't know what to say, watching Donghyuck's every movement closely. He felt a little jittery, it was hard to predict what the other would do next. Mark wondered if the younger was confident enough to just straight up kiss him because his face was showing the desire just to do that. A hush fell over the room, only their breathing sounds audible. Then Donghyuck leaned down so close to Mark's face that his breath hitched and he gulped.  
-I'm going to kiss you – Donghyuck breathed out, more to himself, as if he couldn't believe he was going to kiss Mark Lee. Mark parted his lips, breathing in shakily. Donghyuck glanced at the older's mouth and dived in with closed eyes, touching Mark's lips softly, leaving a lingering peck on them. He reopened his eyes and observed the boy's face beneath him, who was already looking at him. Donghyuck felt funny in his chest, heart fluttering. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes again and dive deep into another kiss. Now the younger let Mark move his hands as he pleased and the Canadian didn't think much before wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's shoulders, pulling him closer.  
The kiss was slow and sensual. They got bolder, Donghyuck parting his lips and placing mark's bottom lip between his and sucking on it. The older tilted his head to the right and grabbed Donghyuck's nape, deepening the kiss. Then, just in seconds, Mark was hovering above the younger, positioning himself between the other's thighs. Donghyuck felt like a piece of ice melting from their heated kiss. Though, it was nothing considered to the feeling of Mark's tongue between his lips, slowly grinding it against his own.  
The younger wrapped his leg around his torso, pulling him down and closer. Mark placed his hand on his thigh, squeezing it and trailing kisses down to his jaw. Donghyuck moaned softly, unable to hide the pleasure the other's lips were putting him through. Moving on to his jaw, then to his ear, the older bit down on his earlobe softly and went down on his neck, kissing, licking and sucking on the soft, honeylike skin gently, trying not to hurt the other. Donghyuck felt overwhelmed, his breathing unsteady and messy. Mark then placed another kiss on his mouth and raised his head to look at the younger in the glossy eyes.  
\- That was hot- Donghyuck breathed out, placing down his leg from its previous position – very hot  
Mark licked his lips and sat upon his knees, still processing what they were doing just a second ago. Donghyuck sat up too, facing Canadian and waiting for him to say something. But by the look of his feverish face, he didn't seem to be ready for that. Cheeks rosy and eyes drooped, he looked like a mess, a hot mess, Donghyuck had to admit.  
\- Cat got your tongue? - he asked him teasingly – you seemed pretty confident just a minute ago  
\- And you seemed to be enjoying my confidence a lot as well- Mark raised his eyebrows, glancing down at the younger's lips, then looking into his eyes. Donghyuck couldn't think of a good comeback, staying quiet while avoiding Mark's gaze, looking at the blanket they were both sitting on.  
\- What – now it was Mark's time to tease - cat got your tongue?  
The younger grumbled out a 'shut up' and smacked him on his thigh. The confidence he had had before had flown out from him and his blushing face was the proof of that.  
\- You know – Mark started again - if you were jealous of Jungwoo, you should have just said so. There was no need to be that dramatic. we're not in some kind of drama.  
\- don't talk about that – Donghyuck whined, getting further more embarrassed. Mark chuckled, enjoying the different turn of the events, he oh so enjoyed seeing Donghyuck so shy, looking at him helplessly.  
\- don't be so embarrassed now. I like you too  
\- I've never said I liked you  
The younger scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking at the poster on the wall like it was the most interesting thing ever. 

-But you do like me – the older grabbed his hand, trying to get his attention back and succeeding as the younger looked at him sheepishly – there's no need to be embarrassed, I like you too. The thing is that I wasn't sure if you liked me back and wasn't brave enough to confess  
\- Mark, you look like a snack and your laugh is so cute that I want to squeeze you until you can't breathe, how could you not know that I had a crush on you?  
\- Let's be less aggressive from now on. Squeezing me to death doesn't sound that appealing

Donghyuck laughed cutely, pinching mark's cheek. The younger smiled at him happily, nose scrunching up. He had to hold himself back from squeezing the younger's cheeks.  
\- So...will you go on a date with me? - asked the older of the two, this time completely confident.  
Donghyuck hummed, nodding his head eagerly. He draped over Mark, making him fall off the bed, getting a thud sound and Mark whining out ' I have to reconsider my life choices' in return.


End file.
